


over

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Keith needs more love don't even @ me, M/M, One Kiss, Sweet, it gets angsty lol, set in the finale of season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: There’s a white flash in the sky and you collapse.The lions fall from the sky in brilliant colors.It’s too beautiful to mean death.





	over

It’s a pretty big blur, if you’re being completely honest.

You didn’t know where Keith was. But there was the screaming, the gasps of worry, the sound of buildings being destroyed, even now, when there was barely anything left. The Atlas was struggling to get off the ground, and if they couldn’t do that, then…

And then there was Voltron, and you wanted to be proud, but God, all you felt was worry. You knew they would win, you knew they’d overcome this - they always did, but this was different. Earth had been taken over. People had been living in a post-apocolyptic world for years. And that… thing, that robot that had suddenly shown up, that was more than they’d ever taken before.

You’re rushing to Shiro as fast as you can, knowing he’d have comms to the rest of the team. You hear their grunts and breaths of frustration before you’re even in the room, and by the time you get inside, they’ve figured out the weakness of the robot that’d suddenly appeared.

“That’s a split-second window,” Allura says, and your heart is pounding. “How do we do that?”

“Team, we’ve got one chance,” Keith’s voice breaks through, and you hear Shiro take a deep breath beside you. On instinct, your hand reaches his arm, gripping hard. “Give it everything you’ve got! Lance!”

And suddenly they’re all shouting, and you see Voltron’s sword pierce through the middle of the robot. You let out a breath, because it’s finally over, and you hear everyone’s voices coming through the comms - and although tired, they’re there, they’re okay.

“Did we do it?” Lance asks, voice hoarse. “Did we beat that thing?”

“I think so,” Keith responds, and you want to cry at the sound of his voice.

He’s calling for Atlas, and everyone’s trying to contact him, to tell him and the others you’re alright, but it’s not going through. He tells the other paladins that you’re offline. You don’t care, you only care that he’s okay.

And then the robot is powering up again, some sort of self-destruct mechanism coursing through its metaphorical veins. Your heart rate is spiking up again, nervous butterflies turned into locusts. Pidge’s voice cuts through the white noise in your ears, concerned and dark. “The blast will envelope half of the earth.” You can’t breathe.

“Then we need to get it out of here.”

You’re yelling for Keith, telling Shiro and Coran to get the Atlas back online as quick as possible, and the tears you’d been holding back for so long are springing to your eyes.

“We have to help them, I have to be there, I can’t -” You’re rambling, and Shiro grabs your wrist before you walk away. He doesn’t say anything. His face is grim.

Your mind is screaming no, no, no, because you can’t lose them, you can’t lose him. No one’s moving. The air is stiff as you watch the lions carry the robot into the sky, out of the atmosphere. Your hand covers your mouth in attempt to stifle your cries, but it doesn’t work. Everyone in the Atlas is quiet.

“It’s been an honor to fly with you all,” Keith says, and you don’t hear anything else. You call out for him, hoping that if you scream loud enough it’ll get through, someway, somehow, but nothing changes. You’re sobbing, your eyes are red and you’re thinking about all of them; about Pidge, who had just barely gotten home, who was so smart for her age. About Hunk, how he cared so easily and was always afraid but pushed through. About Allura, how kind she was to you and how she knew exactly what to say. About Lance and the fact that there was so much more to him than he let on.

About Keith.

There’s a white flash in the sky and you collapse.

The lions fall from the sky in brilliant colors.

It’s too beautiful to mean death.

-

You don’t stop crying until you know everyone’s going to be okay. It takes a while for the doctors to drill that into your head. You’d switched between their rooms, making light conversation with their families and telling them stories of when you were in space. Your heart beats in time with the monitor by each of their bedsides.

A call from the hospital wakes you up earlier than you would’ve liked, and you groan as you answer the phone, still half-asleep. Within thirty seconds you’re throwing on some shoes and a jacket and grabbing your keys and racing out the door.

There he is, and he’s okay.

You’re panting in Keith’s doorway, and he turns to you, and you want to cry all over again. The smile he gives you in sincere, lovely, with a hint of sorrow. You walk to his bed, climbing in next to him and holding him as close as you can. Shiro’s voice echoes throughout the room from the TV on the wall, and you look at Keith with teary eyes.

“Hey,” you say, and smile when he chuckles breathlessly.

“Hey.”

And he pulls you to him, lips meeting yours in a barely-there kiss, open-mouthed but innocent, lively but slow. It tells you that it’s over, at least for now.

It’s over.


End file.
